Love for Life
by KatMadison913
Summary: Finally, after so many years of events, James Norrington and Ida the Goddess of the Sea are finally together for good. Now living a new life with such love and happiness, the happy couple will now face the world that they always dream of.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Ida's POV*

The taste of wet sand awakens my consciousness. It took me a second to figure out where I am, but I soon learn that I am on shore face down on wet sand. Waves of the ocean gently touch my barefeet and my skirt of my outfit. I try to get up by the very little energy on my arms.

"Ida!" my ears pick up the very familiar voice of my lover.

"J-James?" I asked, not sure if it's him.

"Oh Ida it's really me," he says with a smile, helping me to look at him.

My ocean blue eyes adjust a little to see that it really is the love of my life. The clothing is wearing is similar to what his uniform was back in Port Royal, but noticeably different and he's not wearing the white wing. He's having his long dark brown hair in a low ponytail under a uniform hat.

The corners of my lips slowly curl up into a smile with a single tear gently falls down my cheek. "We are finally together," I speak softly.

"And this time for good," he smiles more, gently wiping off the remaining sand of my lips.

Once satisfied, James cups my face, pulling me into a kiss. Familiar sparks and waves of the ocean appear. I'm just so glad that I am with him again and this time, just like he said, it is for good.

His strong arms pull me into him as he carries me bridal style. The familiar warmth of his chest warms up my cold, freezing body. A soft smile curl on my face, feeling safe and sound.

"I missed you James," I whispered to him.

"And I missed you Ida so much. Now let's take you to our new home here in London, England."

My eyes manage to open to see what is happening. We are indeed on a beach of a foreign place. The books that I used to read back Port Royal gave me the knowledge that it is indeed London, England. A place I have always dream of entering.

Our journey didn't last long because he stops at a large house very nearby to the ocean. The house is black and white, two story home with windows, and large garden space.

"Welcome home my sweet little Ida," James smiles to me.

The inside of the house appear larger than it does from the outside. Furniture are my personal style and in places I like.

My beloved walks up the stairs into a large room. The large room has a smaller room with everything needed for a restroom. He places me in a corner, telling me to stay here. I smiled softly as I watch him draw a bath for me. Even though we are not married yet, he is taking care of me as my husband. Mommy and Daddy would be proud of what my life has become.

Suddenly, flashbacks of the recent events swim around my head. I dartley look down to the floor. Daddy is gone along with Mommy, Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann, Uncle Jack, and the crew. Each one became a special part in my life. My love for Mommy and Daddy will never change. Governor Swann will always be a second father to me. Elizabeth and Will are my siblings that I never had. My family's gone. Hopefully Uncle Jack can indeed come back to me.

I didn't realize I have tears down my face until James gently wipes one away.

"You bath's ready Ida," he responds, "I will lay some clothing on our bed once you are done."

"Okay thank you so much," I smiled.

"You are most welcome my love," he smiles back.

He press his lips on my lips before leaving room. I remove my sand covered dress and get into the bath. Warm water helps out with my almost shivering body. Soon water drips down from my body and hair. A warm towel covers the neccersority areas as I head towards the large bed.

My eyes notice two pieces of clothing. One is a long to above my ankles and white in color with light tan trimmings and straps. The other is a dress just like the ones I wore back at Port Royal and it's in maroon red. I place on my undergarments before placing on the under dress. The red dress fits me perfectly.

I smell something delicious when I was about to tie my hair with three matching colored ribbons. Similar to cooked seafood. James is cooking the delicious smelling food in the large kitchen. His back faces me until his ears pick up my footsteps. "Dinner's almost ready love," he smiles to me.

"Do you need any help love?" I asked kindly.

"There's no need, I would like to cook your first meal here," he kindly declines.

I giggled a little, "alright if you say so." My eyes trail towards some sorts of books and maps to one side of the sitting room. History from the decor tell me a story. Mainly how James put thought into the house. They don't appear to be just place on, but in their places for weeks. A soft smile curl on my face.

What I have seen is everything I have always wanted in a home. 'Oh my gosh James,' I thought to myself with a blushing smile, 'you really do love and care for me.'

"Ida darling," James speaks, wrapping his arms around my waist behind me, "would you accompany for dinner please?"

"I would love to James dear," I smiled, placing my hands over his.

Just as I thought, cooked seafood greets me at the table. All of my favorites! He seats me in at a chair and sitting in the one next to mine. We enjoy the yummy food, surprisingly me of how amazing his cooking is.

"James?" I asked.

"Yes Ida?"

"How long has it been since our last encounter?"

"It has been nearly two months since our last encounter." He touches the necklace I gave him. "Yet, each one of the gemstone, I still don't know what they possess," he chuckles a little.

I chuckle a little as well before pointing each one. "Amethyst, the gemstone of calm, balance, and nature of both physically and spiritually also keep a protection of negativity. Aquamarine, the gemstone of the sea, it will help you calm your emotions and being one with the sea. Bloodstone, it will help your bloody wounds in battle and any wounds in general. Cornelian symbolizes leadership and baverey, also bring the creativity side strength. Lastly the Tiger's Eye, it brings luck and positivity to one's future." I look deep within his eyes. "All of these gemstones are healing stones for each part of your life."

"Come to think of it, each one did help me through these past two months. When I disappeared, I reappeared to the ocean where I was found by the Navy here. They welcomed me and send me to the King and Queen. Their majesties re-assigned me to be Commodore of the Royal Navy and help me with getting this home for us."

"I'm so glad," I smiled.

"Love darling?" he speaks, sounding nervous.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you want to get married very soon?"

I look at him with love in my eyes. "Of course I do James," I smiled.

He smiles brightly, placing his hand on mine and lacing his fingers with my own. "Let's get married in three days."

"Really James?"

"Yes, and also my love….will you convert to Christianity?"

After hearing that, I thought to myself of how much of a big step it is. I let those thoughts aside as I look deep within his amazing green eyes. James Norrington, he has done so much for me over the years that we have known each other because of his love and care for me.

Tears build up gently in my eyes as I gently smile to him with a nod of my head. "I would love to," I answered.

James gently stroke my cheek. Slowly, but surely we lean into each other to have another amazing kiss.

Later that night, James and I feel our bodies becoming tired from a very long day. Our backs face each other as we get ready. I couldn't help, but feel that we are sharing the same thought. Are we going to sleep in the bed together?

Sure we have an amazing time together physically because we thought that will be the last time we will see each other. Unmarried couples are forbidden of sleeping the same bed, but we're living under the same roof. I believe we shall go with the decision that James makes since he's the man of the house.

Satisfied with my hair being smooth without the ribbons, James place his hands on my shoulders from behind. "Even what we are doing is wrong to many others," he speaks softly, "but our situation has become untraditional due to recent events."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's be untraditional since our wedding day will here soon."

My arms coss to touch his hands.

"Come my love," he smiles, looking down at me, "let's get some rest for tomorrow will be a big day for us."

I smiled back.

James leads me to our large, king sized bed. The covers are nice and warm against my body, but nothing compared to the warmth and comfort from James's body. I snuggle into his chest as his arms wrap themselves around me.

"Ida?"

"Yes James?"

"Tomorrow, I will be having a meeting with some of my crew members here at my office and once down we can get you baptize."

"Is it alright to bring drinks and snacks for all?"

"That will be alright. During the meeting, you can explore around the home."

"Okay," I smiled, feeling sleepy, "I love you James."

"I love you so much more," I can hear him say as I feel him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Ida's POV*

A yawn escapes my lips. My first full day here in London. A beautiful ocean blue is today's colour. I am keeping up my promise of making drinks and snacks for the crew.

I believe James did say there are at least five crew members attending the meeting in his office at home. Some coffee was made with some bread and cheese. Hopefully, they will enjoy the drink and snacks.

The door to his office is open telling me it's this one. A discussion is being held for their new mission. I quietly enter in, setting up the drinks and tears on James's desk. During the process, eyes are placed on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Gentlemen," my husband to be speaks up firmly, "I see you have met my wife to be Ida."

"The sea goddess?" one asked with widne eyes.

A blush of embarrassment appear, not wanting for attention.

"Focus on the work gentlemen," James came to the rescue. "Thank you love," he smiles to me.

I smiled back and nod my head before heading out. Well I am relieved to be away from them for now.

The hallway upstairs has the bedrooms. James's office is the smallest room while the master's the biggest one. Also I notice two bedrooms a little bigger than his office. They appear to be guest bedrooms, but each has a theme to it. One is an ocean theme and the other appears to be a sailor them. I smiled, thinking these will be good bedrooms for children.

' _Children….our children…._ '

The meeting ends as James and I have our small lunch so we can get ready for my baptism. My mind swims around of what I believe in. For years, it has been the arts of voodoo, but I always have an interest of the religion Christianity. So I know what is and the beliefs, but it's a huge step.

James seem to sense my trance as he places an arm around my shoulders. "The spirits will still watch over along with Him," he says to me, "you still can be a spiritual person along with the gemstones."

"But will He love me?" I asked him, looking up to him.

"Ida darling," James says, "He loves all of his children no matter what and He would love to your lord and savior."

I smiled softly to him.

*James's POV*

One of the churches here in London that we are now attending has a small river nearby for baptized. The man who is going to perform the ceremony meets us at the river.

"Minister," I greeted with a smile to him.

"James," he greets me, smiling back. "Is this Ida?" he asked, noticing her.

"Yes it is."

"Come precious little lamb."

Ida looks up to me, hinting her fear. I give her a smile with a small nod, telling her that everything is going to be okay. She nods her head with a slight smile. She joins with the minister in the waters.

"Do you reject Satan and all of his works?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior?"

"Yes."

The minister dips her down into the waters fully submerged before bringing her back up. I smiled more as he finishes the ceremony with making the cross for her.

*Two Days Later*

After so many years, it has finally come. My wedding day with Ida as my beautiful bride. I see past her being the Goddess of the Sea and see her as my soulmate.

All dressed in my uniform, I await for her. She and I will head back to the church where the minister will officially marry us. Gently footsteps catches my attention. My eyes look up and immediately I am struck by my beloved. She's wearing the wedding dress I have the fanciest dress makers here in London to make personally for her.

White fancy corset dress with extra fabric under the skirt. Soft golden trimmings and the neckline shows her shoulders and covers the rest of her slender arms. Her jewelry surprisingly goes well with the dress as white ribbons tie her long dark as night hair like she always has it. Matching white flats are on her tiny feet. Lastly, her makeup is little, like some around her eyes.

"Hello James," she smiles to me.

"Hello Ida," I smiled to her.

"Thank you for the dress it's beautiful."

"No Ida," I smiled more, kissing her hands, "you make the dress beautiful."

A very cute blush colours her angelic face.

"Let's get married Ida," I said to her the words I have always wanted to tell her.

"Yes James let's," she smiles.

I offer my arm as she happily accepts.

The minster stands at the end of the aisle waiting for us. Ida and I holds hands, smiling to each other.

"Even though friends and family are not here to witness this special bond, but they are here in spirit for this holy matrimony," he speaks, officially starting it.

"In the name Jesus, I, James, take you, Ida, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live," I repeated the vows with a smile as I place her ring on her finger.

She has a tear of happiness run down gently down her smiling face. "In the name Jesus, I, Ida, take you, James, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live," she repeats the vows as she places my ring on my finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, James you may kiss the bride."

"I love you," I whispered when my hands cup her face for we kiss our first magical kiss as husband and wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*James's POV*

I am dancing in the gardens with my gorgeous wife. The ocean is in the background singing the song sharing our love.

"Can you believe it Ida?" I asked with a smile.

"Our dream is coming true," she smiles, "I've been dreaming about this since the dream."

"Same goes for me," I spin her around a few times before pulling her into my arms with her back against my chest. "Now we are married," I said to her huskily like, trapping her in my arms, "we can start on having children."

"When we are trying to make our children," she says softly, placing her hands on my arms, "let's have it not so rushed-"

"Nice, enjoyable, and more romantic," I said, knowing exactly what she meant. Then an idea came to mind.

"James!" she giggles when I pull her into bridal style.

I join in the laughter as I run towards the ocean.

*Ida's POV*

James takes me to the beautiful sea where we slash to each other. I used my powers gently on him. Being childlike makes me know that we are going to be amazing parents.

My husband places me in his strong arms. Green meets blue. Smile meets smile. Lips meet together with all of our love. We stay like this for a few moments before slowly pulling away.

"I love you Ida Norrington the Goddess of the Sea," he smiles dreamily.

"I love you too Commodore James Norrington," I smiled back sweetly.

A few days later, I was cleaning the beautiful home. Currently I'm in one of the two bedrooms across from the second washroom dusting the furniture and making the bed. Sure the room's furniture is for a child, but once we have our child, we will be prepared once he or she grows older.

I am still trying to learn the England lifestyle.

James is out working for the crew at the palace so he won't be home until later on tonight. So I am being the housewife which I always wanted to be.

Then somehow a wave of tiredness hits me. I've been on my feet since about six o'clock and it's noon now. Maybe having lunch and a good nap will help me reenergized before James return home. I finished eating after the meal prayer and take a nap on the long couch.

*James's POV*

"Commodore Norrington?" King George II speaks to me.

"Yes your majesty?" I speak, bowing to him.

"I am hosting a ball in honoring of my wife Queen Caroline."

"Her majesty was a great queen," I commented, remembering her before her past.

"Indeed. The Ball will be held here in the palace. The Royal Navy is invited and you may bring your as well."

"My wife is on the shy side, but I believe we will be honored of attending the ball," I smiled.

"Well Commodore," he then smiles, "have the rest of the day off and the Ball will be held Saturday evening."

"Yes your majesty and thank you."

"You may leave now."

I give one last bow to the king before leaving.

Along the way back home, a flower stand catches my attention. Hmm…..flowers. I payed for a small bouquet of soft lavender roses with hints of blue. Oh I hope she will love them.

Entering into the house with flowers in hand, there's a sight that brings a smile to my face. Ida's laying on one of the couches in the sitting room. She's sleeping peacefully and looking so cute and beautiful. No matter how much I don't want to disturb her slumber, I would love to tell her the news and want to know how her day was.

I kneel down down in front of her to kiss her thin lips. The kiss awakens her gently.

"Ida darling I'm home," I said softly with a smile.

"Is it night time already?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh no, it's mid afternoon and I got these for you," I show her the flowers as she sits up.

"Oh my gosh James," Ida gleams brightly, taking it in her delicate hands, "they're beautiful!" She smells the flowers with her very beautiful smile.

"Ida, there's a royal ball at the palace this Saturday and we are invited."

The expression on her face turn into a very surprised look. "We are invited to the palace?" she asked surprised.

"Yes we are, would you like to accompany me to the Ball?"

"I would love to James," she smiles.

"Let's celebrate!" I smiled wide, making her giggle. "The weather is nice out, let's have a picnic on the beach."

"Sounds wonderful!"

"I can help you with dinner and sweets."

"Yes please.

*Ida's POV*

James is right. The weather is cooler and cloudy. A picnic basket has our dinner, drinks, sweets, and our picnic blanket. My wonderful husband lays out the blanket on the sand close to the water.

I set up our meal and we share the a prayer before eating.

"How was your day my wife?" he asked me.

"It was alright my husband," I answered, "I mostly clean the house."

"Have you put into thought about the two bedrooms?"

"The ocean room looks amazing for a girl's room while the sailor room looks a boy's room."

"You think so?"

"Yes because most likely our future daughter is going to a sea goddess from my roots."

"True and our future son will mostly have my roots."

"Indeed."

"Well," he speaks then smiles, "let's clean up because I have a surprise for you."

"James, you know there's no need to spoil me with anything," I smiled, cleaning up.

"But I want to especially for this one," James says with a smile, showing the surprise.

My eyes widen when I see the cover of the one book I have always wanted.

"A Modest Proposal by Jonathan Swift," I speak softly.

"Would you like for me to read it to you?"

"Yes please," I smiled cutely.

He pulls me into his arms as I snuggle into his chest when he begins to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Ida's POV*

Saturday afternoon, James and I begin to get ready for the royal ball. Black fabric covers white fabric similar form of a coat and being tied by ribbons in the front under the bust. Long sleeves hang down to my knees as black flats cover my feet.

I place my long hair into a braid tied with two white ribbons. Simple makeup around my eyes and a little on my lips. One by one, the jewelry are placed on me. Once done, my hands join together for a simple prayer for tonight to be a good night.

"You're so beautiful my wife," James says in my neck as he wrap his arms around my waist behind me.

"And you're handsome my husband," I smiled, embracing his hold.

"Ready to go darling?"

"I'm ready if you are."

"Let's go then, our carriage ride is here."

James escorts me to the carriage and letting me inside first. He joins me in and soon we head towards the palace.

"Last night," I speak up with a smile, "Uncle Jack communicated with me."

"Oh really? What did you two talk about?"

"We mainly talk about the last two weeks here and he saw visions of our wedding."

"Was he upset of not walking you down the aisle?"

"I'm afraid so, but him seeing the visions has him feel like he did walk me down the aisle."

"Was it everything you always wanted?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

I smiled to him, "it was small and simple just like I always wanted."

"Really?"

I nod my head.

"I'm so happy," he smiles big.

My smile grew more for him as we meet for a kiss.

Soon we have arrived to the most largest castle that I have ever seen. My ocean eyes grew wide at the sight.

"My thoughts matched yours my love when I first saw the castle," my husband chuckles at my surprised look.

"I never knew a castle can be this big," I said, looking at him, now starting to feel nervous.

"Are you nervous Ida?"

"A little, Royal Port didn't have any royal families."

"True, but it will be alright my sweet little Ida," he gently places his hand on my cheek, smiling softly to me.

I smile softly back, holding his hand. He's the sweetest husband ever and I am so glad to be with him.

James exists the carriage first so he can help me out. My hands hold onto his arm while escorting me into the castle. Doors open letting each pair of guests to enter. I came to notice that each pair happens to be like a member of the Royal Navy like James escorting a lady like me. Now my shyness and nervousness raise up more.

"It's okay my love," James smiles down to me softly, holding my hand with his free hand.

"Okay," I smiled back softly, placing my head on his arm.

The ballroom was huge. Everyone fills up the space, either socializing or dancing. My husband leads us to another part of the area. I think he is looking for a good spot for us to be at hopefully for the rest of the night because of my shyness, but I don't think he will do that. Soon we settle down at a nice little location in the ballroom, away from everyone.

"Are you thirsty Ida?" my husband asked me.

"Yes I am," I smiled to him.

"Stay here and I will return I promise," he kisses my cheek before leaving to another location.

I smiled a little more, shaking my head. Well it's not exactly I had in mind, but it's still good.

"Umm hello," an unfamiliar female voice speaks to me.

My head turns to see a young woman around my age, greeting to me. She's about my height, maybe a little taller, wearing a fancy dress similar to mine, but with red and white. Her dark blond/brown hair is pulled up in a bun with a few strands curl framing her pretty peach coloured face. Similar makeup painted her face just like mine. Brown eyes are filled with life and soul. A positive energy surrounds her.

"Hello," I greeted shyly with a smile, "how are you this evening?"

"I am doing well," she smiles back, "and yourself?"

"I am doing well. You were invited here as well?"

"Yes, well my husband is part of the Royal Navy."

"Really? My husband is part of the Royal Navy as well."

"Who's your husband?"

"Commodore James Norrington."

"Awe, he's the new commodore and he deserves it."

"Thank you, who's yours?"

"Lieutenant Randall Lockwood."

"I think I have met your husband before."

"I see, oh! My name is Briar," she smiles more, feeling more comfortable.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ida," I smiled back, feeling comfortable as well.

"Nice to meet you as well Ida."

"Oh Ida, I got some water for you," James speaks, coming over to us with the drink.

"Thank you James," I accepted it, "James, this is Briar Lockwood. Briar, this is my husband Commodore James Norrington."

"Lieutenant Lockwood's lady?"

"Yes you're correct."

"Your husband is a very nice man," he comments with a smile.

"Oh yes, we are known as the nice Christian couple."

Briar and I talk so more before our husbands take us to the dancefloor.

"You and Mrs. Lockwood seem to be becoming good friends."

"Yes it's rather amazing to have a female companion to talk to that I can actually relate to."

"In fact, it is her husband that has got me into Christianity here in London."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, maybe some time after tonight we can invite over for lunch to get to know them better," he suggests with a smile.

"Really?" I smiled, gleaming a little.

"I don't see why not since Randel is my first friend here."

"You're the sweetest," I giggled a little, placing my head on his chest.

"Not as sweet as you my beautiful sea goddess," he says, kissing the top of my head.

"Dinner is served!" a member of the royal court announces.

We follow everyone to the dining room. Each group are escorted to a certain place of the long table. One member of the royal court leads my husband and I to the two chairs next to King George II himself. Thankfully, James gets to sit closer to the King than I.

The food unfortunately was the kinds I don't particularly like, but I can tolerate with. My head lowers in the meal prayer before eating. Slowly, but surely each piece of food gets eaten. I focus on my food while sounds of chattering arose.

Soon my small stomach becomes full. Taking slow, small sips of my drink is mainly what I did for the rest of the dinner since I didn't wish to be rude for his majesty even though it's obvious there are still lots of food left on my plate.

Before I can even know it, it's the end of the night, well it's getting late. James notice how tired of I am becoming.

"Let's go home my love," he smiles to me, offering his arm to escort me.

"Okay my dearest," I smiled back, accepting it.

Just like before, my husband will let me in the carriage ride first before him. We decided to sit next to each other so we can cuddle. I gently place my head on his shoulder, not wanting to fall asleep, but I can feel my hair gently being stroked.

"Sleep my sweet little Ida," James whispers to me softly, "you had a long night."

"Okay," I replied, closing my eyes with a soft smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*James's POV*

Today's my day off from my daily responsibilities for the Royal Navy. There's nothing more that I want to do today is spending the day with my beautiful wife. Especially since by the end of this week, I'll be on a two week mission.

After making breakfast for Ida and I, I head back upstairs to my sleeping wife. It brings a smile to my face when I see her being peaceful.

"Ida darling? It's time to wake up," my voice becomes soft, yet loud enough for her to hear as I kiss the top of her head.

She lets out a small moan while waking up from her sleep. Her ocean blue eyes open and immediately notice my green eyes. "Morning my dearest James," she greeted softly, slowly sitting up.

"Morning my beautiful wife," I greeted with a silent chuckle, "we're having having breakfast in bed today."

"Sounds wonderful," Ida's tiring smile appears on her face.

The meal prayer goes by as we begin to eat our breakfast. A few times we would feed each other which will change from sweet and innocent to something deeper. Once the food is finished, our eyes meet staring deeper than usual. Love and lust are mixed together in her ocean hues. My green hues mirror the emotions. Gosh, she's beautiful.

Slowly I lean towards her, closing in the space between us. Eyes closed when our breaths mixed together. Lips finally touch. Ida places her delicate feeling hand on the side of my head. I can feel her hand glide on my flesh to my long, dark brown hair.

Moans appear out of my mouth, enjoying the feeling. The moment when she gently tugs on my hair, I knew that we need each other. I carry Ida bridal style to the washroom and run a nice, warm bath for us. Once done, my hands run themselves against her curves before taking her nightgown off of her. She repeats my actions and takes off the night clothing I was wearing. A blush colours her pale face when we are fully bare.

I smiled softly, hugging her close. Her hands are on either side of her head as she snuggles into my torso.

Warmth from the water our bodies when we enter in. Ida's back meets my chest. A cloth has soap and the water so I use it to clean her gorgeous body. Moans appears out of her mouth mainly when I glide across her breasts, stomach, and midsection. In fact, she will arch her back and place her head back on my shoulder. That movement is actually really…..hot.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper in her ear huskily.

"You're so amazing," she says through the moans.

Suddenly, she turns her face to me still in position to kiss me passionately on my lips. I kiss her back with the same amount, if not more, of passion. Wet fingers run themselves in my hair again making me moan again. Hearing this, Ida attacks my neck with her kisses as she moves a little to face me. Moans grew louder.

"I'm so happy that you're mine," I managed to say through the pleasure.

"Forever and always yours," Ida says in my flesh.

She looks up to me and gives me a kiss on my lips before snuggling into my chest.

*Ida's POV*

After our bath, we get dressed for the day. Today's colour is forest green while my husband wears one of his usual uniforms.

Before I can place on the ribbons, James gently cups my face staring deep within my eyes. Slowly, he closes in the gap to press his lips against mine. I kiss him back as I wrap my arms around to his waist.

"Leave your hair down," he says against my lips.

"But my husband-"

"Please my wife."

"Okay."

So I place the ribbons down on my vanity along with the others.

Today's a busy day for us. We need more supplies from the market and he wants to take me out in town to spend some quality time.

"What should we do now James?" I asked, accepting his arm.

"Let's spend some quality time before going to the market."

"Okay."

Usually quality time to us is enjoying each other's company. It doesn't matter what we do we always love our time together.

"How are things keeping you at home?" my husband asks with a smile as we walk along the sidewalk.

"Things are coming along," I replied smiling back, placing my head against his arm. "Although my favorite part of the day is when I'm with you."

"My thoughts exactly," he places his free hand on my hands. "May I treat my love for some lunch and tea?" James smiles down to me.

"Sounds wonderful my love," I smiled back up.

He takes me to one of our favorite restaurants here in London. When we have arrived, we witness two very familiar figures. Lieutenant Randall Lockwood and his Lady Briar.

"Ida!" she smiles big when she sees us at the next table over.

"Greetings Briar, how are you?" I greeted with a smile, hugging her.

"I'm doing good, and you?"

"Same here."

"Lieutenant," James greets her husband with a smile.

"Commodore," he greets back smiling.

"We were just talking about you both actually," Briar says. "Is it alright with you two, if you would like to come over tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Is it alright James?" I asked my husband, across from me.

"Tomorrow night will be brilliant to come over," he smiles in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Ida's POV*

My husband had to do a few things in his office at home before we can head towards our friends' house for dinner tonight. At least I get to see my husband at home. Some snacks and some water are placed on a tray as I head to his office.

"James dear?" I asked, knocking on his open door.

"Yes Ida darling?" he asked with a smile, looking up from his work.

"I have some snacks and water if you're hungry or thirsty," I smiled back, offering the tray to him.

"Thank you Ida," he smiles more.

"You're welcome James. I am finished for the day, I'll be reading here if you need me."

"Alright Ida."

I give him one last smile before heading towards the wall of books. A couch in his office is comfortable for reading. One of my favorite books gets picked as I lean against on the arm of the couch with my legs prop up next to me.

At some point of the quiet time, James keeps on looking at me with a dreamy smile on his face. Whenever our eyes meet during this time, a blushing smile appears on my face. He still has the effect on me even though we are married.

"Ida?"

"Yes James?" I speak, looking up to him.

"What time do we need to leave for dinner at Lieutenant Randall and Lady Birar?"

"I believe they wish for us to come over around five or six in the afternoon."

"That will gives us enough time to enjoy our time together and get ready."

"Yes I believe so husband."

"What colour are you planning on wearing for tonight?" he asked, knowing my outfits' colours.

"I was thinking of black or green," I answered honestly.

"How about forest green?" he suggests with a smile.

"You think I should wear that colour?"

"Ida, you make every colour brilliant," James chuckles.

I giggled. "Okay I'll wear forest green tonight."

"Thank you my wife."

*Later*

My midnight blue colour turn into forest green. I just finished putting the ribbons in my long hair when James tells me that we need to leave for our friends' home for dinner. Simple, little makeup paints my face, but not too much as I place on my black flats.

"You ready husband?" I asked once I entered into his office.

"Yes I am," he smiles, standing up from his seat. "Are you ready wife?" he asked me.

"I'm ready if you are," I smiled back.

"Well shall we go then?" he offers me his arm.

"We shall," I accept it.

Lieutenant Lockwood and his lady Briar do not live that far from where we live. In fact, they leave just down the street, more closer to London then we are. Soon we arrived to rather beautiful house. Similar to ours, but more of red and some dark colors like the others.

"Ida!" Birar smiles big when she opens the door, offering me a hug.

"Hello Birar," I smiled, accepting her hug.

She's wearing a very pretty light blue dress with dark blue trimmings and her hair is pulled into a low bun.

"Hello Commodore Norrington," she greets my husband.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood," he greets back with a smile.

"Please come on in."

James and I follow her inside. The inside of the house is just as beautiful as the outside.

"Dinner's almost ready," she says, heading back to the kitchen. "My husband is finishing up some of the reports that you assigned him to Commodore."

"Awe yes, I can take them tonight and we can plan on the upcoming mission that the king assigned for us," my husband offers.

"Who's the little guy?" I asked, noticing a little boy around the age of three years old.

He's watching us from the staircase looking shy. Dark brown hair with some flecks of his father's black hair falls down to his shoulders. Peach colored skinned little body is clothed with his best clothing.

"Oh this is our son William," Briar smiles. "William dear, could you come here?" she says to him.

Big black eyes stare at us a little longer before joining us.

"Hello William," I smiled, kneeling down to his level. "My name is Ida."

"Nice to meet you," he says softly, still shy.

"I'm James," my husband introduces himself with a smile, kneeling down as well.

"I hope you two don't mind, but can you watch over William for a few minutes?" Briar asked.

"We will watch over William for you," I smiled to her.

She smiles back before heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you like to do for fun William?" James asked him.

"Toys and books," he answers.

"What kind of books?" I asked.

"Mom reads me them."

"Can you show one to us?" my husband asked.

William walks over to one of the bookshelves close to his height. James and I walk over to one of the couches. The little boy takes 'The Vicar of Wakefield'. I have never read it before, but I heard it is amazing.

"You want us to read it to you?" I asked the little boy.

"Yes please."

James sits next to me as William sits in my lap. The book is in my hands in front of him. Words of the book begin to repeat out of my mouth.

*Briar's POV*

I walk out of my kitchen to tell our guests that dinner is ready, but I was greeted by an amazing sight. Commodore Norrington and his lady Ida are reading a book to my son. A smile curls on my face, seeing them. They will be amazing parents if the Lord blesses them with children.

"The commodore and his lady are naturally enjoying the happiness of a child with them," my husband remarked, joining me to see them.

"Oh I hope that they are blessed with children," I said to him still smiling, but then frown. "But will they accept me for who I am?" I begin to think about my true form.

"Birar," Randall says softly, wrapping his arms around me. "Remember what I told you before, if they don't accept you for you then they are not worthy of our lives."

"I know, but every time we become friends with anyone they won't accept me and my origins," I sighed, thinking of those memories.

He kisses me on the cheek. "Whenever you are ready, I'll be there at your side like I always do," he smiles.

"That's why I love you Randall," I smiled back.

"I love you too Briar," he smiles more before giving me a kiss on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Ida's POV*

Lieutenant Lockwood and Briar offers a delicious display of food for us. It actually feels nice to try some of our dear friends' cooking.

"Ida, James?" Briar speaks up.

"Yes Briar?" I asked for us.

"There's something that I must tell you," she sounded nervous for what she wants to say.

I look at my husband, secretly asking him if I should tell them who I really am.

"What is it Mrs. Lockwood?" James asked her.

"I'm the daughter of Alcyone and Ceyx," Briar finally speaks after a moment. "They are Greek god and goddess."

Hearing that made a soft smile curl up on my face. "I'm the daughter of Davy Jones and Calypso."

Their eyes widen in shock, but then smiles curl up.

"I knew there is a reason why we met," Lieutenant Lockwood speaks up, still smiling. "We both understand each other of how living the life that most people either feared or understand."

"It's the Lord's planning for us to meet in this lifetime," James smiles.

After dinner, I offered to help out with the dishes with Birar as James doesn't to be with his friend. William had to go to bed since it is time for his bedtime. He actually wanted me to read a book to him.

So I did and he falls into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

"You are so good with children Ida," Briar smiles, getting a little misty eye.

"I always did have a soft side for the younger ones," I smiled back.

"Maybe the Lord will bless you and James with a child," she suggests.

"We are hoping and praying for a daughter and son," I smiled, blushing a little, thinking about it.

Soon later, my husband and I return home. Today's events drain our energies so we have decided on taking a bath and get ready for bed.

James and I are in the warm water as I wash his chest. The look on his face catches my attention gratefully. My husband appears to be in thought. Deep in thought actually.

"James dear?" I speak, pulling him out of his thoughts. Our eyes meet and I can see the emotions within his eyes. Love, confusion a little, worry, concern, and nervousness. "What are you thinking my love?" I asked.

"Are you ready for a child?"

His question surprised me.

"I am ready if you are my love," I answered with a soft smile.

"Would you like to have a child now?" James's eyes are now filled with such love that I haven't seen before.

Thinking of having a blessing of a child always swell our hearts with joy and love. James and I prayed each night for the Lord to bless us with a child and we help out with our part whenever we could. Now that we are a few months into our amazing marriage, I believe it is the best time to be expecting our first child.

Instead of responding with words, a smile curls up happily on my lips. My hands place themselves on his shoulders. I kiss him with a slow, compassionate kiss symbolizing my love for the commodore. Just as when our lips meet, James immediately kisses me back while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you so much my beautiful sea goddess," he speaks in a deep, husky voice. My husband looks at me clouded with lust.

"I love you so much my handsome sailor," my eyes and voice are clouded with lust as well.

"We're clean enough."

He takes us to our shared bed still dripping wet from our bath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Ida's POV*

A few weeks later, my husband is back on another mission assigned from the king. This time we won't see one another for two weeks. We weren't sure if I was well enough for him to leave, but Birar offered to check on me everyday.

Late in the morning I managed to get ready for the day. Red's today's colour. I have been becoming ill mostly in the morning lately and daily responsibilities are draining my energy.

Like right now washing the clothing is my priority now. OUtside under a tree always help me feel cooler than the usual rays of the run. Lots of scrubbing and rinsing before hanging out each clothing article in the sun's heat.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Norrington," Birar greets with a smile, entering into the property.

She's holding her son William in one arm and the other is holding a picnic basket and a blanket. Her clothing colours contain of light blue with dark blue areas on her dress and hat.

"Good morning Mrs. Lockwood," I smiled back from the hangers. "How are you today?" I asked, walking up to her.

"I'm doing good," she answers with a smile.

"Hi!" William smiles.

"Billy hi!" I smiled back, offering my arms to him. "You know," I said and holding him now, "you have the same name as an old friend of mine."

"'eally?"

"Yep. What brings you two here today?"

"Since our husbands are out on a mission, I figured the three of us will enjoy a picnic on the beach."

"That sounds very nice. Just allow me to get my things we can go," I said smiling, placing William on the ground.

"We will be here."

All I really need is to get my shows, black prasil, and I lock up the house. The sun rays are blocked by the black fabric, helping me go out in the sun longer.

William goes to the water close to us on the wet sand.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Birar says, a little scared of her young son.

"No need to worry Birar," I chuckled a little. "I'm the goddess of the sea. If William was in danger, I will make sure he's safe."

"Okay if you say so," she still wasn't sure, but trusts me.

"Umm Birar?" I speak, sounding more nervous than I wanted as I take a sip of my drink.

"Is something the matter Ida?" Birar immediately picks up my nervousness.

"Do you know where the local healer is?"

That really catches her attention. "Are you ill?"

"I have been feeling unwell for a few weeks now. Being ill mostly in the mornings and my daily chores are draining my energy at a rapid rate."

"Hmm," she hums, thinking of something. "Your symptoms are similar to a pregnancy, but the town's doctor can diagnose you properly."

"Do you think I am expecting a child?" I am surprised of her response.

She nods her head. "Will you be well enough to see the doctor after lunch?"

"I should be if we take the carriage."

"Of course we will."

Once we clean up our meal supplies, the three of us enter into the carriage. William fell asleep in his mother's arms as our coachman takes us to the doctor.

Along the way towards the doctor's, my mind is spinning. Am I really excepting our first child? Will my husband accept this pregnancy if it is? Yes we did talk about children and now is sounding the great time for one, but what if it isn't?

The local doctor is located in the center of the city. Other people are doing errands for the daily responsibilities. Soon the coachman stops the carriage in front of the hospital. Birar, still holding a sleeping William, steps out of the carriage with me following closely behind.

"Nervous Ida?" she asked, noticing my current stage.

"Yes Birar. How will the doctor know that I might be expecting a child?" I asked.

"He will ask you questions about certain things and will use a tool to see if there's a heartbeat," she answers with a smile. "He did it with me when I was excepting William."

Even though she tells me about what's about to happen in a positive way, my personal experience with pregnancy around is very little. I was around women who were expecting children, but I don't know the whole process.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood, how are you this afternoon?" an older gentleman greets us with dark coloured hair and peach coloured skin. A smile is curling up on his lips as he's clothed in clothing that is a dark suit.

"Hello Dr. Carter, I'm doing fine," she smiles back.

"Who's this?" he asked, noticing me.

I blush a little, feeling shy.

"This is my best friend Ida," Birar introduces me smiling again. "Commodore Norrington's wife."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Norrington," he smiles.

"You too Dr. Carter," I smiled back softly.

"Dr. Carter," my best friend steps in, "Ida has been ill for a while now."

"Alright, Mrs. Norrington," he speaks to me. "Please come this way."

I began to follow him to the main part of the hospital. Two rows of hospital beds greeted me. Some of them has patients in them for different reasons.

"Please sit here Mrs. Norrington," Dr. Carter says to one of the beds. I obeyed. "Now tell me everything about your illness."

"For a few weeks now, about eighter or nine weeks, I have been feeling ill. Throwing up mostly in the mornings and my daily routine keeps on draining my energy."

"Has it been frequently or has gradually picked up?"

"Gradually picked up."

"What about your appetite?"

"I have been eating more than usual, mostly craving for seafood more so than usual."

"Are your feet swollen?"

"I haven't notice since I'm mostly barefoot."

He continues to look at me thinking. "I'm going to ask a personal question. Is that alright?"

My head nods.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

My eyes widen a little, but I calmed. "Two months ago."

"Is your cycle regular or irregular?"

"Regular, every three weeks for four days."

"Okay, I'm going to lay you down on the bed and check on your stomach area."

I nod my head and lay on my back. As he examines my stomach with his hands, the corners of my eyes look around to see a few nurses looking over to our location. Possibly making sure that nothing inappropriate is going on.

The doctor pulls out a device that I have seen before, but I couldn't remember what it is called. You press one side to fit on the body and hear through on the other side with your ear. One of the nurses come over with a blanket to cover my lower body. My dress and underdress lifts up under the blanket so the doctor can use the device to hear a heartbeat.

She seems to be surprises of my underdress. Wouldn't blame her since I don't wear the normal undergarments. I wouldn't mind wearing them, but I like wearing my underdress.

He takes a short while for each area he checks until pausing. "I have found a heartbeat," he announces. "It's faint, but beating good."

"Am I expecting a child?" I asked, making sure.

"Yes congratulations Mrs. Norrington," the doctor smiles, removing the device from my stomach area.

"Thank you," I smiled, sitting up.

"Please come back every two weeks for a daily checkup," the nurse speaks in a soft tone. "Don't push yourself with housework. Be active everyday, watch out for shift moods, and eat healthy for yourself and the baby."

"Okay I will."

"Have a good day Mrs. Norrington."

I return back to Birar and William has awaken from his short nap. He is definitely moody.

"Well," she smiles to me, trying to calm down her son, "what's the diagnosis?"

"I'm with child," I smiled.

"Congraduations."

William has an episode of having a bit of tantrum.

"I think it's time for a proper nap for him," I suggested.

"Yea, let's go."

The coachman drops me off at my house. I said my goodbyes and leaving them.

As I watch the carriage go away, my mind and heart are filled with happiness and joy. Having a child with the love of my life will be an amazing experience for us especially knowing that our legacy can be past down.

"Yeh will be a great mother," I hear Mommy's voice.

Turning around, my eyes see the spiritual forms of her and also Daddy. Both of them are in human form within the spiritual form.

"Continue on with our legacy daughter," Daddy smiles as the smiling Mommy hugs him.

"I will Mommy and Daddy," I smiled before returning to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Next morning*

*Ida's POV*

Today's colour is red. Hopefully our boat ride on the amazing sea can end with James happy with our pregnancy. Just like every morning, my husband and I will wake up early to start the day.

After breakfast, James escorts me to the docks where the smaller ships are. These ships are mainly used for small missions, but sometimes are used for personal reasons. Like what we're doing now.

He helps me up onto the ship. The wind dances with my raven locks as the smell and sight of the amazing ocean greets me. My husband takes the wheel and we're off to the open waters, but still close to the land.

"Ida darling," James smiles to me. "Would you like to steer the ship?"

"I never tried it before James dear," I admitted.

"Really?" he was surprised.

"Yea, Uncle Jack didn't have anyone else have control of his ship even me which he position me as First Lieutenant."

All James did was smile, positioning me behind the wheel. My shaking hands place themselves nervously on it. I'm shorter than the wheel so I can barely see what's in front of it. A blush covers my face when I feel my husband's hands on my stomach as he holds me from behind.

I'm actually sailing a ship on the ocean! Ever since Mommy told me about Daddy being a sailor, I wanted to sail a ship on the sea, but I never thought I would be doing this with the love of my life. The more I live in this moment, the moment becomes perfect to tell him.

"James?" I speak, finally finding the courage.

"Yes Ida?"

My eyes meet with his as my hands left the wheel and onto my stomach where his hands are. A heart shape forms with my hands.

He feels the heart and immediately looks at me, silently asking me, "for real?"

I nod my head with a smile.

"Oh Ida! I love you so much!" he kisses me with all of his love.

A single tear of happiness run down my cheek as i kiss him back with all of my love as well.

*No One's POV*

Lieutenant Lockwood received permission to surprise Briar a trip to Athens, Greece. Her hometown before leaving for London, England. Which she's beyond happy about it. Little WIlliam is also joining them.

Ida's at home, resting on the couch while reading a book. James, her wonderful and amazing husband, doesn't want her to lift a finger. Even though, the doctor has order for her to move around, but not overly.

"Ida darling, is there anything you want?" he asked for the millionth time in the past hour.

She chuckles a little, lowering her book. "Is it lunchtime?" she asked smiling, finally giving in.

"You hungry love? What are you craving for?"

"Seafood please."

"Anything for you my wife," he smiled, giving her a kiss.

Ida smiles, shaking her head as James left to the kitchen. A hand is placed over extended almost four month belly. In a five short months, their precious bundle of joy will be born.

She eats all of the food that he has presented to her. Most of their meals will be on the couch due to the commodore's firm orders. The sea goddess doesn't mind, but she must also follow the doctor's orders.

James will eat his food before massaging her swollen feet. He has taken a few days off per week so he can take care of his wife. Of course he will make sure he finish up his work once he know that Ida's taken care of.

"What do you think our child will be?" he asked his young wife.

"I'm not sure," she admits after swallowing her bite of food. "I always wanted both a boy and a girl."

"As do I my love, but always wanted our first child to be a girl," James smiles.

Ida smiles back. "She will might have my abilities of sea goddess."

"Then I would be the luckiest father whether she has your abilities or not."

"I love you James."

"I love you Ida so much."

*Months Later*

"Are you ready for the birth?" Birar asked the eight month pregnant Ida with a smile.

"I believe so," Ida responses, placing a hand on her extended belly. "James and I are planning for me to give birth in the ocean like how my mommy did for me."

"Will it be safe to do?" she asked concern, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well I am a goddess of the sea and with my child being born within the waves would be safe to do so," Ida chuckles a little, shifting a bit to get more comfortable on the couch. "Besides wasn't Little Billy born on a windy day requested by your grandfather Aeolus, the Greek God of the Wind?" a smirk curls on her face.

"You know me too well Ida," Birar laughs.

"Of course I do Birar," the smirk turns into a smile, "you're my best friend and maybe even a sister."

The moment when the word 'sister' left her lips, memories of Will and Elizabeth came back. She looks down to the floor in deep depression. Birar sees this and quickly wraps her arms around Ida for her to have a good cry.

"Another best friend's father adopted me as his daughter when I got separated from my mommy!" Ida cried.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay," Birar softly speaks. "Things happen for a reason."

"I know, but I miss her and her lover. They were like my real siblings."

"Ida, listen to me," she looks at her. "You have a new life here with the love of your life and a blessing will be born soon. They will always be a piece of your heart just like me, William, James, Randall, your parents, even the children that you meant to have." A smile appears. "Remember everyone that came into your life and let the past go, okay?"

"Okay," Ida finally speaks after a few moments, but in a whisper.

*The Birth*

*Ida's POV*

James and I are sleeping peacefully in our bed one night. The doctor says that I must be on my left side while I sleep. Which it's uncomfortable to stay in all night.

Then suddenly a painful pressure awakens me. My eyes widen as I take a deep breath. I sit up, hopefully that will ease the pain, but the urge to use the washroom came. Not even a couple feet away from the bed my water broke! The instance pain stumbles me back to the bed, knocking it just enough to wake up my husband.

"Ida? Ida what's wrong?" James quickly wakes up when he sees me in pain.

"My water broke James," I am gasping at the instance pain.

A midwife and the doctor are, thank the Lord, staying with us the past few days because of my personal request of giving birth in the ocean. They immediately help me of what to do.

Hours of very intense pain has gone by into the hour of sunrise. I am wearing a long sleeved white dress as James places me down in the familiar waves. Many sea creatures eagerly awaits for the arrival of the new sea goddess or god.

My husband holds me in place behind, supporting me.

Before we all knew it, our baby is born!

"It's a girl," the midwife smiles, giving me my daughter on my chest.

"Aquamarine," I speak the one name that I always wanted to name our daughter as I hug her.

James loves the name that I picked out for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*No one's POV*

Surprisingly, our precious daughter slept peacefully in her slumber of her first night. The moment when she awaken up, she happily smiles and makes some coo sounds when she sees her daddy.

"Morning my little sea princess," he smiles, picking her up. "Did you have a nice sleep?" he kisses her cheek, bring her close.

Since his wife is still recovering from childbirth, the commodore will be taking care of their newborn since he's on his maternity lead for a couple of weeks. Usually, taking care of the child is the mother's responsibility, but James really want to help out with Ida.

James takes care of Aquamarine before giving her to Ida so she can take care of the feeding. Ida smiles, seeing her newborn daughter and husband. She sits up from the bed and outstretches her arms to them.

Aquamarine gets her daily feeding before gently get burped. She wears an ocean blue long sleeved dress for her first whole day of life.

"What should we do today husband?" Ida asked him a smile.

"You're going to rest for a little while," James answers, telling her. "Ida darling, you have done a brilliant job of giving birth to our precious daughter so I want you to rest and take it easy."

"Yes I know James dear, but will you be alright with cleaning, cooking, and taking care of Aquamarine?" she's worried about her husband, holding their daughter.

"During the three months we have been separated, I did everything on my own with the duties of a captain," he assures with a smile. "Besides my mother showed me the responsibilities before she passed away."

"Okay, but may I help out a little like fold the laundry and take care of Aquamarine on the bed or couch, pretty please?"

James simply smiles, shaking his head. "Of course you can my wife."

Ida smiles happily.

The young commodore takes care of his small family before giving his little Aquamarine to his sea goddess. Ida holds her daughter closer on her chest.

*Two Weeks Later*

*Ida's POV*

James returns to his work as the commodore. Our precious daughter is sleeping for her nap so I managed to get some work done while she sleeps. Thankfully, my husband has a cradle downstairs so she can be in my range when I am doing the usual housework.

After doing the usual housework, I check on Aquamarine and see her still sleeping. I smiled, gently stroking her small cheek before sitting on the couch. My bible is on the end table next to it for when I have time to read it. Which I am little beyond in my reading.

A knock appears at the door, thankfully not loud enough for waking up the child.

"Come in," I called out, but softly.

"Hello?" I hear the familiar voice of my dear friend Birar appear in.

"Over here."

"Hello Ida," she smiles while holding her son. "How are you this morning?"

"I am doing well," I answered, placing my bible down.

I offer my arms to William, asking him if he wants to cuddle with me. Which he happily accepts.

"Is this Aquamarine?" Birar asked about the sleeping baby.

"Yes it is," I smiled, hugging the squirmy toddler. "My apologizes for not being with you these past two weeks."

"It's quite alright Ida," she assures me with a smile, sitting next to me. "You just gave birth to your first child and you needed much needed rest."

"Okay," I smiled back.

"William and I were about to go into town for food, are you feeling well enough for a little trip to the market?" she asked.

"I'm sure I will be okay, just as long as I don't overdo myself," I said. "Besides, I need to get more food."

"Alright, if you are ready we can go," she smiles, giving in.

Aquamarine wakes up, making sounds.

"I'm going to milk her before we can go to the market," I chuckled, giving William back to his mother.

"No worries," she chuckles.

Once done feeding her, Aquamarine and I get ready for the trip to the market. She's lying comfortably in her stroller which is good for me. So I wouldn't worry.

The market is not that far from where I live and it's a nice, cool in temperature day.

*Later that day*

*James's POV*

My return from my maternity leave as been a long day, but I'm glad to be home to my beautiful wife and precious little daughter. When I arrived home, smells of delicious food catches my attention. A smile appears on my face.

"Ida darling, I'm home," I called out, entering into the house.

"Hello James dear," Ida smiles, wearing a beautiful ocean blue color, walking over to me. "How was your day husband?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Long and tiring," I answered, wrapping my arms around her small waist, "I'm glad to be home with you and Aquamarine."

We kiss each other before she leads me to the kitchen where Aquamarine is lying in her cradle. One look at me and she's a very happy baby.

"Hello my little princess," I smiled, picking her up in my arms. "Were you good today?" I asked her, kissing her smiling face.

"She had her first market trip with mommy, Aunt Briar, and William," Ida chuckles, but that got my attention.

"You went out to the market?" I asked my wife, then gets serious. "Ida darling."

"Yes I know that you wanted me to stay in the house a little longer, but we were need of food and Birar offered to take me and Aquamarine anyways," she explains what happened. "I am so sorry James," she bows her head in sadness.

I sighed and smiles to her softly. "At least Birar and William was there to watch over," I speak, holding her cheek while holding our daughter with one arm for the moment.

Ida smiles her beautiful smile. "I love you Commodore James Norrington."

"I love you more Ida Norrington, sea goddess," I smiled more.

"And we love you Aquamarine Norrington, sea princess," Ida smiles to our beautiful daughter.

She smiles big, hearing that.


End file.
